


A Run In With Logan Lerman

by ravs143



Category: Percabeth - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, logandra
Genre: F/M, logandra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravs143/pseuds/ravs143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was my very first story on wattpad  </p><p>https://www.wattpad.com/story/1237221-a-run-in-with-logan-lerman  the link<br/>i have not edited the one on wattpad, but this one will be edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

I just can't take it anymore. This place is killing me, literally. I just need to escape this place.

I bet you guys are wondering where i'm at. Well, I'm in my house. 

Yeah I know what your going to say, "Why do you want to escape your home?".

Well you don't know my parents. They never really let me do anything, so once in a while ill just sneak out of my window and roam New York.

I go through the window and down the fire escape, being really quiet. 

As soon as I hit the ground I started to run. I kept running until I couldn't see my apartment anymore.

I kept running until I crashed into someone. I fell down on top of him. He had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking" I said. 

He replied, "Hey its okay it was my fault I didn't see you coming."

He sounded so familiar like, I heard his voice from somewhere. He finally noticed that his arms were around my waist and I thought I could see him blushing a little bit. He let go and I got up. I put my hand out for him to take. He took it. Right when his fingers touched my skin I felt sparks shoot through my body. 

I've never had that with any other guy. I lifted him up and let go of his hand.

"My name is Alexandra, but you can call me Alex for short," I said.

"My name is Logan," he said, there was a pause then he answered again, "Logan Lerman."

I stand there in shock I open my my mouth to say..

\--


	2. Chapter 2

"The Logan Lerman" I said. 

I can believe that i'm standing in front of the Hollywood's Golden Boy. 

"Yes, The Logan Lerman" he said.

I couldn't say anything, Oh my god, it's really him.

"Your not a crazed fan are you?" he said. 

I tried to reply back but nothing came out of my mouth,so I nodded my head back an forth. 

"If your not a crazed fan then why can't you speak?" he said.

What am i'm suppose to do now? I'm not a crazed fan it's just he's really a big star. I licked my lips and spoke, "I'm not a crazed fan,and my mouth was dry." I replied back.  
Maybe I was a little shocked at how beautiful your green eyes look at this time of night, but he will never know that. I look at him and notice he was staing at me. I felt my cheeks get really hot from embarrassment.

How does he have this affected on me I don't even know him that well.

"Oh well that's good, do you want to go some where and talk?" he said. 

The Logan Lerman wants to talk to me. Every girl would die to be me right now. I replied back "Yeah sure, but where are we going to go so you don't get seen?"

"Uhm, I thought you would have some where we could hang out,and get to know each other better."

I started thinking and a light bulb went off in my head. I'll take him up to the top of the apartment building, no one would see him from there. 

"Lets go to the top of my apartment building, its quiet and nobody will see us" I said.

He looked at me and I started walking toward the fire escape. I don't look back to see if he's coming.,

I know he'll follow me,if he really wants to get to know me.

 

__________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

I wait at the ladder for him to come. He comes over, pulls his self up and his shirt goes up a little showing a six pack.

Damn,that's hot.

I pull myself up after him and its really quiet while were walking up the stairs to the top of the building.

We finally got to the top of the building. As we walked to the edge, and looked over New York, It was a beautiful sight.

"I come here to think, and to look at the stars."

"That's cool, So why where you running before you hit me?"

I just look and sigh, I shouldn't tell him, I barely know him.

 "Well, I sneak out of my house at night, and explore New York, because my parents don't let me do anything."

"Oh, they don't catch you?"He said.

I replied, "Nope, they go to sleep really early,so I have all night to walk around."

He said "Ah, So is a beautiful girl like you must have a boyfriend?"

I feel my cheeks go red.I look at him and say "Nope I don't have one,What about you Hollywood?"

He gets closer to me, I start to blush. He's so close I can smell his cologne. 

Then he whispers all sexy,

"No..." 

Then he did something out of the know where. He kissed me on the cheek. After that I couldn't stop blushing. It felt like fireworks even if it was just a peck on the cheek. I wonder what it will feel like to actually kiss him.

 

WAIT! What am i'm saying I shouldn't be thinking like that. I hardly know him I bet he doesn't like me like that.

He was still close to me,but now his arm is around my waist. He looks at me and starts to lean in and i'm leaning in to. 


End file.
